


Date Night

by Tamminator



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamminator/pseuds/Tamminator
Summary: Shameless Cory x Shawn fluff. It's cutesy and cheesy and everything you ever wanted for these boys. You'll figure out the plot long before Cory does.





	Date Night

Cory sighs exasperatedly as he enters the elevator of his New York City apartment building. He was completely exhausted from his long work day. Maya had pulled a stunt, and he was forced to go to keep her in detention after school. Of course, the blonde girl continued to try his patience, making him all the more relieved to finally be going home. He would make a cup of tea and settle on the couch with his snuggly boyfriend, and his troubles would be forgotten at least for a moment. The elevator dinged, and he opened the door to his apartment to find Shawn, long-time lover and best friend, sitting at the kitchen table tapping away at his laptop.

Shawn looked up and smiled gladly at seeing him. The shorter man stood to greet Cory and went to peck him on the lips briefly. “Hey, babe,” he says in greeting, and Cory instantly feels a weight lifted from his shoulders. No matter how rough work might be, coming home to Shawn could always make him feel better. Two years ago, about a year after his divorce from Topanga, Cory had come to the shocking conclusion that he was gay, which when he told Shawn made his best friend laugh as if he’d known this all along, and it only took a few months after for Cory to get his act together and ask Shawn out. The couple had been together ever since, and Cory had yet to get tired of coming home to that smile every day. “I picked you out some shirts you could wear to the restaurant tonight,” Shawn says, snapping Cory out from his journey down memory lane.

Cory blinked slightly before slapping the side of his head in realization. “Right, date night!” he exclaimed and was met with an expectant smirk from his boyfriend. Cory tried to save face, but Shawn just raised one eyebrow patiently. Cory smiled guiltily and rubbed at his shoulder. “I’m sorry; I totally forgot.”

Shawn rolled his eyes but couldn’t be mad at the pouty lip Cory threw his way. Shawn huffed and looked away, blushing slightly. “That damn lip,” he mumbles under his breath, and Cory laughs wickedly. “You forgot, fine,” Shawn says, pretending to be upset before smiling and again pecking him on the lips. “Go pick out a shirt.”

Cory purses his lips and once again looks apologetically at his partner. “I had a really hard day at work, Shawnie,” he starts, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. Shawn raises his eyebrows at this, not looking pleased at the direction this conversation was going in. “Do you think maybe we can reschedule?”

Shawn blinks for a moment, face unreadable and eyes flashing from one direction to the other. Finally he shakes his head and pokes Cory in the chest pointedly, “No chance, Matthews. I’ve been planning this night for a long time, and we’re gonna enjoy it.”

Cory tries once again to change his lover’s stance with a cute face, but Shawn looks back at him just as fiercely. Finally Cory sighs in mock defeat and says, “Fine,” before wrapping his arms distractingly tightly around Shawn and pulling him closer, “but can we at least skip the reservations, go somewhere else? Please, Shawnie?” Cory blinks his eyes and gives a pitiful pout.

Shawn bites his lip for just a moment before surrendering and groaning loudly, “Fine, let me make a phone call.” With that Shawn disappears into their room, and Cory smiles at how lucky he was to have a partner like Shawn. Shawn comes back a few minutes later pulling a leather jacket over his sweater. Shawn laced their fingers together and smiled at his boyfriend. “You ready?”

Cory nodded and squeezed his partner’s hand. The two walked out to the elevator, Shawn locking the door on the way out, and Cory chuckled, “Your hands are sweaty, Shawnie.” Shawn turned a dark red, eyes wide. “You nervous? It’s just a date,” Cory coaxed, “We’ve done this plenty of times. Don’t be so scared.”

Shawn gulped and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “You’re right, babe,” Shawn says, a slight hitch to his voice, “Just a date.” Still, the shorter man looked nervous, and Cory began to get worried as well. What if there really was a reason to be nervous? Shawn was insistent on going out this very night, and the reservations were at a nice place. Shawn had seemed to be keeping secrets recently, going out some nights without letting Cory tag along. Shawn had said he needed to do these things on his own. Cory dropped his best friend’s hand as he came to the conclusion. Shawn was going to break up with him. “Cor? You okay, now?”

Cory chuckled nervously, letting Shawn take his hands once more as they exited the elevator, and Shawn eyed him over worriedly. Cory gave a weak smile and nodded, “Yeah, just dazed off a bit, ya know?” Internally Cory was screaming, mind racing with what he was sure would be his future of heartbreak. Shawn still looked concerned, so Cory cleared his throat and asked, “Where are we going for dinner?”

Shawn swung their arms back and forth as they strolled down the always busy New York streets. “I was thinking the Nighthawk Diner?” Shawn offered with a nonchalant shrug. Cory looked over and saw his best friend was pursing his lips, and this tension just solidified Cory’s suspicions. “How’s that?” Shawn asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Cory gulped and gave a curt nod. “Sounds great,” he says then looks up to the smoggy night sky to avoid looking at Shawn. “I like their waffles,” he adds conversationally.

Shawn chuckles and continues to swing their arms. “I know,” he says, “That’s why I thought of it.” Cory smiled sadly; of course Shawn would pick the most thoughtful place to break up with him. If he was going to break Cory’s heart, he was going to do it in the gentlest way possible, and Cory almost wished Shawn would get it over with already. Shawn squeezes Cory’s hand to get his attention, and Cory over to see his friend looking him over with worry. “Hey, are you okay? I know I said we had to go on this date, but if you’re not feeling we-”

Cory shook his head and interrupted, “No, it’s fine. I’ll be alright. Besides we’re almost there.” The men unclasp hands before they enter the diner and wait to be seated. The diner isn’t terribly busy, so they’re tended to rather quickly. When they’re led to their seats they shuffle into the booth on opposite sides of the table, and Shawn gives Cory a dopey smile. Cory feels hurt; why does he have to look at him like that when he’s going to hurt him so? “What?” Cory asks, trying to mask the bitterness in his voice.

It seems to work as Shawn just shakes his head and gives a guilty smile, “Nothing, just… looking at you.” Cory’s cheeks warm at the confession, and he can’t help but give a weak smile. “How was work?” Shawn asks, reaching forward and messing with Cory’s fingers on the table.

Cory watches Shawn’s fingers fiddle with his own and can’t help but turn his hand over and rub circles on Shawn’s hands with his thumbs. Even if he was about to break his heart, Cory did love Shawn and thought he might as well enjoy this affection while he still could. “Work was rough. Maya continued to test my limits which of course made Riley act out. I had to keep Maya for detention, and Riley was snippy about it the rest of the day-” Cory stops when he looks up to see Shawn once again staring at him distractedly. “What?” he mumbles shyly.

Shawn’s face turns hot, and he can feel his hands getting sweaty again. “Nothing,” Shawn says quickly before pulling his hands away and shoving them under the table. As he does so, Katy Hart comes up to their table and gives them a big smile. Shawn turns even redder and clears his throat nervously. “Ready to order?” He asks Cory, his voice hitching on the first syllable.

Cory gives Maya’s mother a polite smile and says, “Just the usual, please.” Katy nods excitedly and is beaming at him. “Thanks, Katy.”

Katy then looks over to Shawn and gives him a suggestive smile. The two have some sort of silent conversation with their eyes for a moment before Shawn says, “Yeah, I’ll take a burger.” Katy’s eyes sparkle at him, and Cory’s stomach drops. Of course, Shawn was leaving him for his old girlfriend. The two had been perfect together, practically the same person, and it was no surprise that Shawn would want her more than him. Shawn gathers up their menus and hands them to the waitress, “Thanks, Katy,” he says quietly. The blonde practically skips away with glee, and Shawn looks back to his boyfriend to see a pouty looking Cory. “What’s wrong?” He asks, again letting worry fall over his face.

Cory gives a fake smile, eyebrows too high and teeth too tight. “Nothing’s wrong,” he mutters through his teeth, and the sound only serves to concern Shawn more. Cory shakes his head, relaxing his smile slightly. “Really, it’s fine.”

Shawn raises an eyebrow but doesn’t let him off the hook. “No, you’ve been upset all afternoon. What’s wrong?” Cory looks down at the table, focusing on a particular brown spot. Shawn tapped his chin to try to get him to look up, but it was to no avail. Shawn leans back in his seat, worried. “Cor, come on. We’ve been best friends forever; I think I know when you’re not alright.” Cory mumbles something under his breath, and it’s so quiet Shawn can’t make out the words. “What?”

“And that’s all we’ve ever been,” Cory says, looking up finally to meet his best friend’s gaze. Shawn’s jaw drops in shock, and Cory feels tears trickling down his cheek. “I know you too, Shawn,” he begins, “and I know when you’re about to dump someone, dump me. You want to make it easy as possible, but it’s not going to be easy.” They hear a clearing of the throat, and a young waitress they don’t know comes with their food. Cory ignores her and continues with his monologue, “It’s never easy when you leave,” he says and swallows a sob, “but if you’re going to do it, just get it over with.”

Shawn looks at him directly and says stoically, “Cory.”

“What?”

“Cory.” Shawn raises his eyebrows at his best friend. “Look down.”

Cory looks down to his waffles, seeing chocolate syrup drizzled in a careful design, a heart outlining most of the plate, and written on the waffles in a fancy script were the words “Marry me?” Cory’s eyes widen, baffled, and his mind short-circuits when on the plate closest to Cory was a silver ring with tiny diamonds aligning the band. When he looks back up, Shawn is kneeling in front of him, down on one knee. “Shawnie…” Cory whispers, still awestruck.

Shawn grabs Cory’s hand and gives him a signature Shawn grin. “I’m not dumping you,” he says first, which by this point is quite clear, “and I’m not trying to let you down easy.” Shawn takes a deep breath and continues, “I wanted to make tonight special, but when you wanted to cancel the date it threw me for a loop, so if I seemed a little distant it was cuz my mind was whirring a mile a minute trying to figure out what to do.” Shawn clenches his jaw to keep his jitters at bay. “I’m scared shitless to ask you this question, but I know one thing for sure… You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and loving you was the easiest thing I’ve ever done.” Cory’s eyes were wide in anticipation, “Cory Matthews, will you-”

“YES!” Cory interjected before Shawn could even finish, screaming his response. “YES!” he says again for emphasis, standing up and pulling Shawn with him. Cory hugged Shawn tightly, pulling him into a hug and picking him up with excitement. “Yes, Shawnie, a thousand times yes,” he says quieter in his now fiancee’s ear.

Shawn laughs loudly and catches his footing when Cory puts him down. He grabs the ring and slips it on his best friend’s finger. He kisses the hand he was holding and then looks out to the general vicinity of the diner. “He said yes!” he shouts out.

From behind the bar Riley, Maya, Katy, and Topanga all jump out and smile at the pair. Riley runs over and hugs her father with a beam on her face as bright as Cory’s, and Cory wraps his free arm around her. Maya puts her hands on her hips and smirks. “Yeah, I think everyone in the city knows what he said,” she comments on Cory’s loud answer.

Katy slings an arm across her daughter’s shoulder and smiles. “Oh hush, baby girl, it’s sweet. Congratulations, you two,” she says to the couple.

Topanga goes over to them next and squeezes them both on the shoulder, “It’s about time,” she says in jest, and the men chuckle with identical goofy grins on their face.

Riley turns her head to look up at her father, “So when’s the wedding?”

Shawn and Cory look at each other, and both pairs of eyes twinkle with love. Cory squeezes his new fiancee’s hand, and Shawn says softly, “It couldn’t come soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gayyyyyy. Told you it was cheesy. Hope y'all liked it - comments make me happy


End file.
